Fiesta Hetaliana
by Alfie Eldenstein
Summary: Por culpa de Peña Nieto, todos los paises descubren que la supuesta sala de juntas reservada, no es ni mas ni menos que un salon de fiestas infantiles... y lo peor, han dividido a los paises entre la seccion de adultos y la de niños! ¿Que pasara? Hay dulces en juego y la estabilidad mental de algunos! Advertencia:Fic extremadamente radomn. Espero les guste :D


**Hola!~**

**ewe casi no he pasado por aqui estos ultimos dias (cofcofmesescofcof)uwu y ahora vengo con semejante fic XDDD  
**

**Prometo seguir los fics que he dejado pendientes lo juro! pero mi cerebro ha quedado en blanco.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, y bueno Mexico es de todos lo mexicanos**

**:D**

* * *

-Exactamente como acabamos asi?- le pregunto entre sollozos Mexico a Wy mientras los dos se escondian en la parte mas recondita del inflable.

-Shh!- dijo la niña que estaba incada a su lado tapandole la boca con un dedo -si no te callas nos encontraran!-

Ah, ya recordo porque estaban en esa situacion, no estaba seguro de todos los detalles pero a su mente vino un nombre:

Peña Nieto.

* * *

_Mexico estaba en su cocina preparando unos merecidos chilaquiles despues de un dia de trabajo muy agotador, cuando telefono salvaje hizo su aparicion sonando como nunca en la vida. Cuando fue a contestarlo una voz mas chillona y atronadora le hablo por el auricular._

_-Hi dude!- exclamo Estados Unidos -Como estas?!-_

_-Bien, hasta que llamaste- le replico el mexicano._

_-Nahahaha! __you're funny!...but la razon por la que te llame no es solo para preguntarte como estas..- ante el silencio del otro siguio hablando un poco nervioso -...well, te iba a preguntar si esta vez la junta podria ser en tu casa, because..- por el auricular se escuhaban gritos como: "Apaguen el fuego!" o "Quien demonios hizo una fogata en la sala?!"-__hehehehe hubo un pequeño problema en la sala de my house-_

___-Pero no puedo! ya estoy muy ocupado, tengo trabajo que hace...!-_

___-Nice! sabia que podia contar contigo! -se oyo un chillido mas fuerte que los anteriores -me tengo que ir,necesitan al Hero ahi abajo! Recuerda que la junta es en dos dias! Good Bye!...Tranquilo Mr. Dave el Hero curara la quemadura de su cara!-_

___-Alfredo! Escuchame Alfredo hijo de la Chingada...!-_

___Beep Beep Beep Beep._

___Por toda la casa se oyero un monton de ollas lanzadas hacia las paredes con frustracion._

___-Pasa algo?- dijo alguien que iba caminando por ahi y que esquivo una olla que salvajemente fue en su direccion -Oye! Que pasa?!-_

___-Es que.. Es que el maldito Alfred me pidio que...ah, eres tu Peña- dijo bajando las ollas con frustracion -No es nada, no necesito que empeores las cosas en este momento, asi que por favor, sal de mi cocina- _

___-Pero puedo ayudar!- dijo acercandose y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la nacion -Solo tienes que darme una oportunidad! Solo una!-_

___Mexico lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y suspiro -Bien, solo tienes que reservar una salon para la junta en 2 dias..Crees que puedes hacer eso?-_

___-Claro que si!-dijo alzando el pulgar -te mostrare que puedo ser de ayuda!- _

___...2 awesomes dias despues!..._

___-Mekishiko-kun...esta es una de esas populares bromas occidentales...verdad?- murumuro el japones al ver la "sala de juntas" que habia ordenado Peña Nieto._

___-Me encantaria que fuera eso- murmuro el aludido observando fijamente con un tic en el ojo el salon de fiestas "El Niño Feliz" que estaba frente a el._

___Vee~ Mexico porque no dijiste que iba a ser una fiesta~? no trajimos ningun regalo...Nii-chan tu trajiste alguno?-_

___-Esto no es una maldita fiesta estupido! es una reunion seria!-_

___-Lo dice el que se queda dormido mientras dibuja tomates-_

___-Que dijiste maldito macho patatas?!-_

___-Mira Francia, Lovi le quiere dar un abrazo a Alemania!-_

___-España, esta intentado ahorcarlo-_

___-Que dices! si a mi siempre me hace eso!-_

___Mexico se alejo de la multitud y empezo a golpearse contra la pared, esperando que esto fuera solo un sueño raro despues de una borrachera._

___-Pequeñin, porque te golpeas? eso no es bueno~- le dijo una voz alegre._

___El aludido volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz y se encontro con una de esas tipicas animadoras de fiesta, con un monton de maquillaj____e y con un traje infantil. Bueno, ya era suficiente._

___-Disculpe, pero hemos cometido un error, este no es el salon que queriamos reservar- dijo intentando poner una sonrisa agradable, cuando por dentro maldecia a su suerte._

___-Oh! pero usted no es el niño Mexico? y estos no son sus amiguitos paises?- dijo señalando a la bola de personas que estaban discutiendo._

___-Primero, no soy un niño, tengo mas edad que su señora abuela y segundo, como sabe que somos paises?- pregunto mirandola fijamente._

___-El señor Enrique nos lo conto TODO acerca de ustedes para darles la mejor fiesta de todas!- respondio la chica picandole las mejillas_

___"Sera estupido!"_

___-Que sognifica esto Mexico?- exclamo Alemania que se habia acercado._

___-Bueno, como que ya es hora de entrar- acto seguido la animadora tomo del brazo a ambos paises y les hizo entrar -se superdivertiran en esta fiesta! los demas tambien entren!-_

* * *

-Esto es lo mas vergonzoso que me ha pasado en toda mi vida!- sollozaba -Porque a mi?!-

En cuanto pudo, Alejandro se metio en el inflable que estaba en el salon de fiestas y se escondio para no ver las miradas que le lanzaban sus hermanos.

Cualquiera que quisiera reclamarle algo tendria que encontrarlo primero, ya que el inflable era realmente enorme y lleno de laberintos. Juro, encerrarse ahi hasta que terminara la dichosa fiesta.

...

-Como que no puedo entrar?!- exclamo un italiano a punto de romper en llanto -yo quiero estar en la sala de los niños!

-Lo lamento- dijo una de las animadoras -Pero aqui solo entran los que tienen menos de 500 años, usted debe ir a la seccion de adultos-

-Pero yo quiero jugar con Alemania!-

En frente de la puerta que dividia la seccion de niños con la de adultos se habia organizaado un tumulto con Italia rogando la entrada a la seccion de niños y del otro Alemania exigiendo su entrada a la seccion de adultos.

-Ya te dije que no!-

-Dejeme ir!-

-Eres un niño muy griton verdad? ven, te hare una espada de globo~-

No soy un niño!-

-Menos de quinientos sigues siendo niño-

-AHHH!-

**(N.A: Yo puse en la seccion de niños Alemania tomando que fue creado por 1812 son tomar en cuanta a SIR ;w;)**

_En la seccion de Adultos..._

-Estando aqui me siento muy viejo!- se quejo Prusia mientras jugaba con las servilletas.

-Yo tambien~- dijo en un suspiro España pegando su nariz a la ventana y observando como Chile le lanzaba un pedazo de pastel a Argentina -parece que se divierten-

Mientras tanto Francia no podia estar peor, desparramdo en su asiento con una botella de vino -Ninguna chica linda me va a cuidar..- saco su pañuelo para secar sus lagrimas- que hay de divertido en ser un adulto?!-

-Intentemos escapar!-

-Las animadoras son muy fuertes y no voy a golpear a una chica! eso seria poco awesome!-

-Pero es que es tan aburrido!- dijo España en pleno berrinche.

-Comportense como adultos aru!- les interrumpio China que llegaba con Japon.

-China-san tiene razon, es mas bueno para nuestras espaldas quedarnos sentados aqui sin hacer nada mas que beber te sin jugar con globos de agua, brincar en el inflable, comer dulces hacer muchas cosas divertidas o...-

-Japon, no me ayudas aru- entonces al chino se le ocurrio una idea -Porque no jugamos Mahong?!

El trio de amigos solto un gemido de aburrimiento y se golpeo contra la mesa.

...

-Osea tipo como que yo quiero que me dibujen una corona de princesa hada como la de Wy!- lloriqueaba en un rincon Polonia -Como que es muy poco buena onda discrimar a alguien por su edad, porque osea yo que culpa tengo de haber nacido antes?-

_Cosas como esas se escuchaban en la sala...o cosas como esta:_

Su-san tu crees que Sealand este bien?-

-Hmn-

-En serio crees eso? Oh dios olvide ponerle protectores para las rodillas, brazos, hombros...Peter morira por mi culpa! Que clase de padre soy?!-

-No eres mal padre...-

-Gracias Su-san..Porque dices eso?Porque le cuanto libros hasta que se duerme o porque..-

-Porque tu eres la madre-

-...-

-...-

-Entonces crees que estara bien?-

* * *

_En la sala de niños..._

-Me rehuso a cooperar con el enemigo!- exclamo Alemania mirando a las animadoras que alegaban que todos los niños tenian que pintarse la cara.

-Quieres que te maquillemos de Spiderman o de Superman?-

-Dije que me niego!-

Las chicas suspiraron -Bien, entonces quien es el siguiente?-

-Yo, soy yo!- dijo Estados Unidos brincando atras de Alemania -quiero que me mquillen como a Superdude!-

-A ti no te molesta esto?- le pregunto Alemania.

-It's funny! C'mon Germany! dejate llevar~!-

-Dejarme llevar? A donde me van a llevar?-

-...estas hablando en serio dude?-

-...-

-Bueno creo que lo aprenderas sobre la marcha!- dijo el norteamericano alzando un pulgar- So, Bye!-

-Sigo sin entender del todo...-

-Hey! Ptsss el fornido de allá!- le musito una vocecita suave desde la mesa de los dulces -Ven hacia aca!-

Alemania sorprendido se acerco a la mesa y abajo del mantel aparecio Sealand cubierto de dulces a mas no poder.

-Como es que acabaste asi?- pregunto el Aleman

-Me lanzaron contra la mesa- se quejo el niño -pero eso no importa, necesito tu ayuda fortachon!-

Eh?-

Se ha iniciado una guerra por los dulces y no tengo ningun aliado -se lamento -Asi que te reclute a ti!-entonces lo señalo.

A Alemania se le escapo una sonrisa -Y porque tendria que ayudar a alguien que me llama fortachon?-

-Te pagare bien! -rebusco en sus bolsillos- tengo un monton de paletas y chocolates aqui! ademas... me dijeron que tu eras muy bueno peleando...-

España tenia razon a veces los niños podian resultar divertidos (pedobear, donde?! (?))

-Trato hecho, pero consigues los dulces y yo me voy...debo conseguir entrar con los adultos-

Esta bien!- grito Sealand -entonces empezemos a jugar!-

-Di-disculpa?!-

-Las animadoras nos daran acertijos cada que termine un juego, asi encontraremos los dulces!-

-Entonces para ganar los dulces...-

-Necesitamos participar en TODOS los juegos!-

A lo lejos se escucho un grito.

-Bien! El primer juego esta por comenzar!-

-Vamos fortachon!- dijo Sealand jalandole de la chaqueta militar.

_**Supongo que a eso se le llamaba dejarse llevar..**_

* * *

-Esto me recuerda..Wy- empezo Mexico

-Hm? Que pasa?- respondio la niña sentada junto a el.

-No es que me moleste tu presencia, pero que haces aqui..con esa bolsa gigante- dijo señalando dicho objeto.

-Yo soy la que custodia los dulces-

-Eh?-

-No tienes que entenderlo, solo te dire que dentro de poco habrá mucha gente aqui-

-Ah..espera que!?-

-Shh!- lo callo, despues se escucho un silbatazo- el primer juego ya empezo-

-Se-sera mejor que me vaya- dijo el mexicano levantandose- Hasta lueguito-

3 minutos despues...

-Que haces aqui otra vez?- pregunto Wy, al ver que la otra nacion llegaba y se volvia a sentar en el mismo lugar.

-Me perdi-

-Oh- dijo la niña intentado cotener la risa.

-No te burles! el inflable es muy grande!-

-S-si claro..pff-

Entonces se escucho un grito salvaje de afuera.

**-THOSE FUCKING CANDIES ARE MINE! HOLY WANKERS!-**

-Ah-

-Inglaterra?!-

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_Hohohohohoho! (?) _

_Que les esta pareciendo hasta ahora? Bien, mal, horrible?_

_Acepto criticas constructiva, bombas molotov, galletitas y tomates~_

_AH!__ y Reviews XDD_

**(눈‸눈) { os vigilo..**


End file.
